A B C
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: L: "Oh, Sai, You know he was kidding right?"
1. Angel

Sakura looked up at Naruto as he hung upside down from the tree, he had a leaf on his forehead, he was training, they all were

**TheDarkestShinobi:** hello again, these are pointless drabbles, from A, (Angel) to Z (some other thing --' ) no definite couple, some have none, other's are vague and some are just fluff, any suggestion let me know, I have a few done but if you have one send it in! Triple R! (Review, revise, request!)

Ja Ne!

**(217 words)**

Hinata had stopped believing in fairytales since she was four or five, there was no prince, no castle, no happy ending. She was realistic; she had to be, as the future Hyuuga clan head. She peeked out the window and seen Naruto walking by, she was realistic, but she could dream.

Naruto grinned as he stopped training and sat on a tree and looked out into the meadow, not wary of his guest below. Hinata blushed and peeped her head away from the training post and seen him, the sun peeked out from behind a cloud and shown on the field, enveloping Naruto and blurring him to her view, she squinted and swore he had a halo, no, that was just his hair. She seen the cloud behind him and it looked so peaceful, she sighed and gripped the post tighter. She seen him yawn and then he turned towards her

"Oh, hey Hinata" he said and she turned red and blinked, the clouds had shifted so they looked like wings behind him, Naruto just smiled softly like he does when he's alone

"wanna watch the sunset with me"

She didn't believe in fairytales, there was no prince charming and there was no castle, but there could be an angel,

An angel of her very own,

Right?


	2. Beast

TheDarkestShinobi: in here Naruto knows about the Kyuubi before he is twelve… anyway I was inspired by Disney and voila

**TheDarkestShinobi:** in here Naruto knows about the Kyuubi before he is twelve… anyway I was inspired by Disney and voila! Here is B!

**(294 words)**

Naruto could only be disgusted, when he looked into the mirror, not because of his looks, he couldn't care less about that, but it was because he didn't see himself in the mirror, he saw Kyuubi. Naruto was a monster, a bakemo, a beast; at six years old, this is what Naruto thought of himself.

He didn't fit in with society, not at all. They attacked him, both verbally and physically because of Kyuubi, Kyuubi gave him his whiskers, which made most of the other kids make fun of him, he ran out of his house and down the road, in his haste he tripped and landed on his face. Embarrassed he stayed there for a couple of seconds, but suddenly he hears someone call and then feels a hand on his back.

He looked up and seen someone who was exactly like him and at the same time the opposite. She asked if he was okay and he nodded, not trusting his mouth at the moment. Blonde hair like his only hers was darker like a flower, not bright like the sun. Her eyes the blue green of water instead of the deep sky blue. She was the same but at the same time so different. She told him her name and he told her his. Then her mother called her and looked at Naruto with disgust, but Naruto didn't care, he looked at Ino as she ran off, she was a real beauty.

It was in a fairytale Iruka sensei made him read, the Beauty and the Beast, history repeats itself, right? She was a beauty and he was a beast…

The beauty turned the beast into a normal person…

So maybe…

With her help…

He could be a normal person too…


	3. Colors

TheDarkestShinobi: this fic was made up on the way to my sister's birthday party

**TheDarkestShinobi: **this fic was made up on the way to my sister's birthday party. She turned 8 and so I was surrounded by little kids and one ran up to me, he asked me what color I would be, I found it so cute

I did not marry mishimoto in America so no… I have no claim to Naruto

**Story start (210 words)**

Everyone had their color, Sasuke was a royal blue, he was treated as  
royalty and was always cold, icily, so many different shades of blue, so  
many different shades of Sasuke, but always still Sasuke, always still  
desirable.

Sakura herself was pink, so bright and innocent almost. Delicate and  
beautiful, which she was growing up like a young woman. Someone you  
want to take care of, even though you know she is capable of taking care  
of herself.

Naruto was orange, the mellowest of colors but at the same time a fiery one.  
Naruto was fire, people tried to tame and just use it, it but it was untamable.  
Lighting up the darkest of lives, warming the coldest of hearts. Something that once discovered, becomes necessary, something that should never be misused or underestimated, yet always is.

And finally, the leader of this team, dull lifeless, trying to reach out without  
getting to close, for fear, a fear of losing those close to the heart, yet  
again. Gray describes it perfectly, dull, lifeless and unassuming.  
Kakashi is my name, and I would describe myself as gray, simple gray. I  
thought it matched me, dull and ordinary, but as I would learn through  
my love, even gray can shine and turn into a sparkling silver.


	4. Destiny

I had always lived my life thinking that whatever I did didn't matter, that I didn't matter, that this was all part of some big plan that I was too naïve to know about

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Happy National punctuation Day!

**(322 words)**

I had always lived my life thinking that whatever I did didn't matter, that I didn't matter, that this was all part of some big plan that I was too naïve to know about. My uncle was the main member because he was born minutes before my father, and my father died to protect him. My cousin is set to take over as clan head even though I am stronger. A boy doomed to be alone, mistreated, because he was born to a different brother. Seals were placed on our foreheads; mine too, so that we could be killed at the main members will, all our lives, in the power of another. Such was life, I couldn't do a thing about it, no one could.

This was my life and I knew no different, so when a boy clad in orange yelled at me and told me I was wrong, I ignored him. He was weak, always was and always shall be. When he beat me he made me see that all my life I had been lying idle, waiting for someone else to help, because I was not strong enough to do it, my cousin wasn't, though she hated the idea my uncle couldn't, though now I know he wanted to, because it was destiny, he showed me that I could change that I didn't always have to be trapped and held back. He said the words that I needed to hear, he helped me change my life, and he freed me from my ideas of destiny.

At first I wondered why he got so mad at me for almost giving up on myself, later when I found out who he was, I knew why he was so mad at the idea. He was a "monster" and was supposed to be miserable, yet he wasn't, he was happy. He defied destiny; and then gave me the strength to do so too.


	5. Eyes

TheDarkestShinobi: E

**TheDarkestShinobi: **E! Yay! To a hyuuga! I decided to do a letter form and it's in "you" and "me" so it's for any hyuuga you want from anyone you want!

On a side note… If I don't get one measly review I won't continue with this! I want to know if you guys like it or not!

**(233 words)**

You,

When I first discovered that I liked you I found it odd, how a person like me could fall for someone like you was something I couldn't figure out, but then it hit me, why not? I then accepted that I liked you and was happy with it and I started to like you more and more. I wondered why I liked you and a lot of thing came to mind, one of them, something I could and still can describe for hours were your eyes. I love the way that they can see everything and show everything. Your emotions are poured out in those delicate yet hard and firm eyes. So clear and white, it gives the impression that you are blind, however we both know your not, you couldn't be. A hint of lavender, odd as it sounds, it suits you, and it makes you stand out, though you didn't need any help with that. You caught my attention didn't you? So why am I writing you a letter?

I need you to know because even with your eyes you can't see this

Wherever you are and wherever you go, I will follow you, till the ends of the world, till the end of time, until the sun sets on my dying day.

Wherever you are, you are always here, in my heart, in my soul

From your love,

Me


	6. Family

TheDarkestShinobi: F! this has been done but it took so long for someone to actually review! Ah well, rules are rules

No review No new chappie

(little hint of KakaIru but can be ignored if you choose)

It's so hard to write about Kakashi in third person like this, so I stuck to first after a couple attempts…

**Family**

**(366 words)**

There was darkness at first, loneliness, my soul felt empty, lost, and cold. I longed for a soft touch, just to know someone was there, that someone cared for me. I hid behind a mask to protect me from the world, to hide my pain and despair, unlike most people, who wore a figurative mask to hide, I wore a real one.

First my brother, in soul, though I never treated him like one, we fought over the worst stuff, and I abandoned him, he went to help our teammate, I abandoned her, and I paid for it, I lost them both and my sensei. Therefore I was alone, and I accepted that, I left people alone and they left me alone.

If you asked me what changed, or how it changed, I couldn't really tell you, I'd have to narrow it down to meeting my first genin team, well my only one, they were a special bunch, the infamous prankster Naruto Uzumaki, the ill tempered Sakura Haruno, and the ever brooding Sasuke Uchiha. We had our bad times and good times, I taught them and watched them grow up and eventually had to let them go, they make me so proud, almost as if I was their father, to two of them, one more than the other I sort of was. I got worried about them, helped them out and gave them a push in the right direction. Even Sasuke, who left for power and Orochimaru came back, because they never gave up on him, and in my heart, I hadn't either, though I should've.

Then came Iruka, oh the mother hen he was, always looking out for us and keeping us together and sane. Naruto more or less introduced us and I'm sorry I didn't get to know him before. Iruka kept us all together, solving trivial problems or just getting us together, he could handle the kids better than I could. Naruto has a kid, Sakura does too and I felt so proud but what brought a hidden tear to my eye was when a blonde girl, two years old came up to me and called me Ojii san…

I'm not that old!

(Some Kakashi-ish humor for you!)


	7. Guilt

**TheDarkestShinobi: The Next one!! Yay, review for H which is Halloween! **

**Guilt**

(478 words)

I fell to my knees. They hit the dirt beneath as I looked up into the bluish gray sky. My body shook lightly with sobs, my will preventing me from letting the sobs completely rack my body. I never really cried, I am not one to cry, but I couldn't take it, it was all my fault. Normally I just stare in silence, but not today, I couldn't take the pain today. I screamed.

I relived it, every single day. It gets worse and worse.

"When bad things happen, people tend to blame themselves, even if it wasn't their fault. You can't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault."

I said those words before to a student of mine, who was hurt by another one of my students and the words helped him as much as they're helping me now.

I pounded my fist into the dirt and let my body loose, forgetting everything but it. The sobs wracked my body and the cries left my lips from the pit of my stomach, from my very soul.

I pulled myself to my feet after I was done; wiping the tears off of my face I felt the start of a headache, the type that always haunts you after you cry. It's dark; I was out here longer than I thought. It was a foggy night so I couldn't see the stars. I look down at the floor as the cold air of the night passes by.

It's my fault.

People said it wasn't, they tried to convince me otherwise but it's not true. They can't fool me, if I had been better, it would not have happened.

I'll go home and practice my smile in the mirror even if no one will see it, I'll see my friends and laugh, then I'll come back and stare again. It's a vicious cycle I've fallen into.

I tried to drink it away, it didn't help, not in the slightest; neither did any other method I've tried. The books don't help either, but they build up my character, and let me alienate myself when I need to be silent, and then, it hurt the most, so they balance and therefore, it still doesn't help.

But letting it out in the night, when no one's around. When, even if just for a minute, I forget in my daze, I feel better than I ever have. It is worth the headache afterwards.

I open the door to my house and take off my shoes. I walk and find my room; it seems darker than it normally is. Changing I leave my dirty clothes in a basket and lay on my bed, waiting for sleep to claim me. I look at the blurring ceiling and it starts to get darker. Sleep comes and it's my haven for a couple of hours.

Until the nightmares come.


	8. Halloween

**Halloween******

(Words 226)

It was just one day.

One day out of the year when he could put on a mask and be treated just like everyone else. One day when he could run around without getting hateful stares, when people would smile at him.

One day where he could run with the crowd of other children, and they would all accept him, because they did not know who he really was. He was just another child in a costume, he was just like everybody else on that day.

He'd run with the crowd to a decorated house and yell 'Trick or treat!' And someone would come and give them candy. They gave him candy too, and occasionally a compliment or a ruffle on his head.

No one would beat him up, when he walked alone he was able to feel safe. Nobody knew who he was, in that one day, he could pretend he was like all of the other children that had to run home to their parents before they started to worry.

That one day, when every child pretended to be a monster, the 'monster' pretended to be a normal child.

When parents pretended to be scared of their own kids, they would accept him.

The day when it was all supposed to be wrong, things were right.

"Naruto what's your favorite holiday?"

"Halloween Iruka sensei!"

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Just one review?


	9. Inspiration

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Well I got a stream of reviews that inspired me (gave me a kick in the butt and said "write some more you idiot!" lol) so I is here.

Story: Inspiration.

Words: 202

Characters: Sai and Naruto

Someone once asked me about inspiration. Inspiration is easy to come by when it comes to paintings and drawing. Find something or someone beautiful, something that you would want to capture forever, and then try your best to capture it on paper, or whatever it is you are using.

I can't name my paintings, because they are not what I wanted to keep, they are mere copies of it, a reminder of what it was, but not it. Whatever it is, is lost and no matter how many times I paint it I will never capture its natural beauty. Yet I keep drawing, because one day I might posses the talent to capture what I want to keep.

It was like that with my feelings, I had lost that early on through root, and I tried to mimic them on my face, the way I mimic life on a canvass. It is getting better and maybe one day I will capture the natural beauty of a smile in my own, like yours does on your face.

You, Naruto, are my inspiration to smile, to feel, but you can never be as good as your inspiration. You can only try, time after time.


	10. Jump

**TheDarkestShinobi: **well I have realized it has been way too long since I updated anything and that it is sort of unacceptable for me since I've just been lazy so I'm going to update more.

Seems like a good idea.

Chapter: Jump

Characters: Sakura and her mom

(289 words)

"Jump."

There are certain words that people do not ignore, ever like "Fire" for example, or "run." There are some words that require action at the very moment they are spoken, like "Get down!" or "Move!" And there are still other words that for some personal reason are put in these categories.

Sakura had been told by her mother that she was a lady, and that ladies did not run, unless she was being chased by someone who wanted to harm her. A lady was not to scream, unless it was a dire situation in which there was no other way to be saved. A lady was never to curse, unless it was cursing a pervert's life and damning him to hell. But one thing a lady was never to do was jump. There was no need for it, she said, and it was true she guessed. She had never seen her mother jump in her lifetime.

To her mother, Sakura was the perfect lady as a child and she had been proud. Sakura, however, had always wanted to be something more than a lady.

She wanted to be a kuniochi.

Kunoichi jumped all the time. She had jumped to save her life, and to save the lives of her friends. She had been told to jump, trained to jump as soon as she heard the word, as an instinct and not as a person recognizing the word.

It was bittersweet then, that Sakura had saved her mother's life by grabbing her and jumping to a nearby roof for safety. Her mother had looked at her with disappointed eyes but Sakura did not care. She was not a lady, she was a kunoichi.

And a kunoichi had to jump.

**Triple R!**


	11. Kimono

**TheDarkestShinobi:** I don't know who this is. Pick any kunoichi and that's who it would be. Ijust picked Anko cause she was the first girl and Sakura cause she is the one I thought people would search for the most.

K: kimono

Words :314

**Story Start:**

She wished she could be one of them, sitting below the cliff watching the fireworks go off without a care in the world but she knew deep in her heart that she could never be blissfully unaware again. Being a ninja had killed her soul.

She couldn't watch the babies gasp and coo because she'd remember the tiny infant she had to suffocate on her mission in another country. How many infants had she killed for the good of the leaf? Pregnant mothers were no stranger to her sword either. Children brought memories back to her as well, the haunted faces of those who had woken to their parents' screams that she glanced at before having to kill them too. The faces of the children she had to use as hostages haunted her too. Then there were the children that she had to kill to make an example, the ones she killed to hurt their parents.

No one was safe from her.

The men and women sitting in the fields would only bring back flashes of the war. She would reel back in horror and be catatonic. Then they would catch her and lock her away in the padded rooms and try to get her to talk and give away secrets, she wouldn't allow it. She would be the perfect kunoichi she was trained to be.

Even if she had turned into a monster because of it.

She closed her shades and tried to ignore the outside world. She would be safe in here. Her trained ears could not block out the sound and she listened to the explosions. Soon she was lost to her back and forth motion and the screams of her victims. She was lost to the Great War she had fought it.

She wished she could just hide the beast she was behind a pretty face and an elegant kimono.


	12. Learning

Words: 240

Learning.

He stiffened slightly as Naruto insulted him, _again_. He paused then, seeing the smile on Naruto's face and hearing the giggle from Sakura's lips. If dickless and ugly didn't see anything wrong with it then it must be socially acceptable, or a norm, as it was called. He nodded as he realized that it was in jest, a _joke _or_ jab_ because they were friends. It was just like Dickless and Ugly.

Just jokes.

"Oh, Sai, You know he was kidding right?" Sakura said with her hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth slightly. Naruto suddenly looked nervous and raised his hands defensively as if to say 'it wasn't me'and Sai drew his sword with malice.

"No one insults me like th-"

"Ah!" Naruto suddenly gasped and ran off. As soon as he disappeared from Sai's sight he dropped the act and put his sword away without even looking to his pink haired companion, when he turned back to her he raised his hand, his pointed extended skyward.

"ah yes, Sakura, of course I knew it was all in jest. One seems to need to make fun of ones friends regularly. It is a nonnegotiable social convention."

"You're learning," Sakura said to him playfully as she turned away and started running to catch up with the blond. Sai watched her back fade and then a small smile worked his way onto his face.

Yeah, he was.


	13. Mission

Her first mission like that had gone sour.

Too sour.

A kunoichi was trained to be used as a weapon, and to use everything as that weapon. It was an important mission, one that helped shift the outcome of the final battle, but that didn't change that the mission required her to make a sacrifice she wasn't ready to make, despite what she thought. The team was all smiles.

She was all smiles.

When she goes to sleep she dreams, she dreams in color and vividly. When she wakes up it's with a scream as her kunai stabs another hole into the mattress next to her. Her face is red and her body white and she doesn't go back to sleep.

The war affects everyone, even the ones that come back with a smile.


End file.
